


The Witch and the Cat

by Lieju



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Witch AU, witch/familiar relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Soifon is a young witch preparing to summon a demon to act as her familiar. She gets more than he bargained for.





	

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soifon breathed in deep. This was it. She had been preparing for this for a long time. This would be her final initiation to being a witch.

 

She went through all of her knowledge in mind. She had used potions and amulets so far to tap into the magic stream to perform spells, but now that she'd be graduating and bonding with a familiar she would be able to use their link to pull magic to power her incantations.

 

Fear gripped her. What if she would be unable to summon anything? What if no demon found her worthy? As she made the final preparations she went though in her mind everything she knew. It was different for everyone, but you'd dive into the spirit realm and attract demons and spirits with your soul. It was dangerous, and many witches were lost to unfriendly demons in the process.

 

Some demons would be hostile and you'd need to best them in battle, as her fellow pupil Kurosaki had done. Some would demand proof of your skill and knowledge. And once they thought you were worthy, they'd make a pact with you.

 

She took out a knife and few drops of blood dripped down.

 

"Blood for my soul," she announced.

 

The blood glowed slightly, as the circle she was sitting in came to life, the light from the blood spreading to the magical symbols drawn to the floor.

 

She focused, and could feel herself drifting off. The spirit realm opened before her. So many different sensations...

 

She reached out.

 

And felt like she hit a wall.

 

She panicked. Was she really this weak? Unable to even reach out?

 

She pushed, trying to get the attention of the passing spirits. But it felt like she was trying to swim against a current, and could feel her power quickly draining. If she failed now-

 

There was suddenly a presence. Not something she had sensed before, it had sneaked up on her when she had been focused on the stronger spirits.

 

_I wish to form a pact._

 

With something this weak? Soifon panicked. But if she could attract no other spirits!

 

 _Yes!_ she agreed. _I am willing to form a pact._

 

She wasn't certain how this worked. What would she offer? Had she made a mistake? This wasn't how she had heard it'd go!

 

She could feel electricity all around her for a passing second before being pushed out of the spirit realm.

 

Soifon blinked. Where was the familiar?

 

"Meow."

 

She stared at the black cat sitting on the floor.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

The cat lifted a paw to its mouth an started washing itself.

 

It was a cat. A completely ordinary cat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Soifon!" Orihime ran to her friend. "Morning!"

 

Soifon cringed. Of course... Usually she would have been happy to see her but today...

Especially since Orihime's very impressive familiar, a blackwinged demon creature, was following her.

 

"Ulquiorra," Soifon nodded. She lifted an eyebrow at the ice cream cone the devil was eating.

 

"I got him out for some ice cream!" Orihime exclaimed. "He had never eaten tar flavoured ice cream, can you believe it?"

 

"Hardly."

 

"So!" Orihime looked around. "What did you get?"

 

Soifon started to hope she hadn't told her she was attempting the summoning. She sighed and reached out to the familiar through their mental link, and pulled.

 

Nothing.

 

Oh, she could feel the familiar, but it seemed to be resisting summoning.

 

_Come here. Now._

 

Nothing.

 

"Uh, so, I'll show it to you later."

* * *

 

 

Soifon stared at the cat who was sitting on her bed, purring.

 

Being annoyingly content.

 

Maybe it was just a cat. She didn't think she had succeeded in summoning anything at all. Discussing summoning was somewhat of a taboo but from what she had heard she should have learned the demon's name at least...

 

This was probably not a proper pact.

 

If this cat even had a name...

 

Soifon sighed and got to work. She had promised to get the reading of this Astrological chart done for Kurosaki for next week... She traced the lines on the page, moving the crystals over it and making notes on her notepad on how they responded.

 

The work went faster today, the meanings and vibrations coming to her much more easily than usual, and soon she was done.

She stretched.

 

"Looks like Kurosaki will have some bad times ahead of him, hm?"

 

The cat looked at her and Soifon felt foolish. Maybe it really was just a cat. It certainly was acting like one.

 

"Meow."

 

Soifon ran her fingers on the black fur. But if it was just a weak animal-like demon how had it resisted her summoning before? Something wasn't adding up.

 

"What are you _really?_ "

 

The cat gave her an innocent look. A bit _too_ innocent to Soifon's liking.

 

Soifon crossed her arms. "Maybe I should just try to summon an another demon for my familiar. Since it seems like this time totally failed!"

 

Soifon could feel the surge in the magical energy slightly before the transformation took place.

 

With a _poof_ sound the black cat disappeared, and a dark skinned woman took its place on Soifon's bed.

 

A very _naked_ woman.

 

Before Soifon could react the dark-skinned woman embraced her.

 

"Hmh?" she almost purred.

 

"B-but..?"

 

The woman only hugged her tighter.

 

Soifon pushed her away. "BOOBS!"

 

She tried to desperately look at anything else than the naked woman on her bed. "I MEAN, TH-THE... PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

 

The woman sighed. Soifon covered her eyes.

 

"Fine, fine, you can look now."

 

Carefully, Soifon peeked from behind her fingers. At least now the mystery nudist was wearing something like a black one piece swimsuit that had apparently materialized from nowhere.

 

"As if I'd let anyone else have you," she said. "Not after I ensured no one could get you."

 

Soifon could feel it now. This was the cat she had summoned. Soifon shrugged. "It wasn't like there were many takers."

 

"What? You can't be serious. A witch of your ability... " She licked her lips, looking quite catlike. "I had to get to you quickly before anyone else could."

 

She stood up and stepped to Soifon. This time she only ran her fingers on Soifon's arm but she could feel the immense power hiding in the demon.

 

"What?"

 

That barrier had been... Now that Soifon thought of it, she had been enveloped by this same power...

 

"It was you! You were keeping me from other demons! I _did_ manage to summon a demon properly!"

 

"Hmh? Wrong, my little Soifon."

 

"Wrong?"

 

"I'm no demon. I'm a god," she stated as if saying she liked chasing mice.

 

"A god?" Soifon took a step back. "What does a _god_ want with me?"

 

The woman reached out, offering her hand. "The question is, are you willing to find out?"

 

Soifon stared at the offered hand. She collected herself and took it.

 

"I am Soifon. I offer a pact, demon. Speak your name and accept me."

 

The woman smiled, her mouth revealing cat-like teeth in a smile.

 

"Yoruichi."

 

 

 


End file.
